1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to the processing of detected user input events in a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices such as desktop computers are typically equipped with external pointing devices, such as a mouse, to permit cursor-based user interaction with content executing on the computer. Users may interact with webpages, web applications and rich media applications using pointing devices and other user input mechanisms, such as keyboards. In mobile computing devices such as tablets and smartphones, however, it is not practical to provide external pointing devices. Rather, user input mechanisms are typically integrated into the mobile device's chassis, and often include touch-based input mechanisms such as trackpads, scroll balls, and optical joysticks for cursor-based control. An increasing number of mobile devices are now provided with touchscreen interfaces, which integrate the device's display with a touch-based input mechanism allowing the user to interact with displayed content more directly than with cursor-based control. Content developers may use user input in complex ways to create user-interaction heavy applications. However, the popularity of mobile devices has resulted in a number of different platforms (combinations of hardware and operating systems) and browser applications and environments for executing web applications and the like.